Alter Ego KishXIchigo Style!
by KitsuneMizu-KuroTsuki
Summary: Like Alter Ego only KishXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

FYI this is Alter Ego KishXIchigo version, since Kish Ichigo Forever requested it and gave me a different ending, so here it is, and it'll be the same script.

Chpt.1-Concentration

:Ichigo's POV:

"Ichigo you have to concentrate," my older brother Masaya told me

"I see no reason why I should learn Jenjuki," I said sitting up after leaning on my desk

"Because if onis or evil things comes your way then your alter ego will protect you...now say the chant to summon your alter ego," Masaya said glaring at me when I rolled my eyes

"Tineki Sumi Noshe Iku Tamni Olevadi Cufih Talri Noki Sadi!" I said as my eyes glowed pink and as my crimson colored hair started to lift a little then my eyes went back to normal and my hair went down again

"You need to concentrate harder, if you don't excelle in concentration then you'll never be able to summon your alter ego," Masaya said scolding me a little

"Gomen, but I just can't concentrate right now...besides I have to get working on my cultural project," I said getting up from my seat as he nodded in understanding.

TBC

**A/N:I know that chapter was short but if you noticed there's another chapter so don't be going in a crazy mode, and I feel too lazy to put a sneak peek, review please. Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt.2-Onis

"Does anyone know when the onis sent war against us?" My sensi asked the next day in history class

"How about you Ichigo since Masaya is teaching you jenjuki," Nikawi-sensi said so I stood up to answer the question

"Um...I think it was...in...2569 bc?" I said hoping that I was right

"Correct, now, do you know how the humans protected themselves from onis?"

"It's part of jenjuki, jenjuki is the study to free your powerfulself into a human being otherwise called alter ego, and the humans used thei alter egos," I said with a smile as Nikawi-sensi nodded allowing me to sit down.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey Ichigo are you able to make an alter ego?" my friend Lettuce asked at lunch

"Yeah right, Masaya's been pushing me to make my own alter ego but...it seems like I can't concentrate enough," I said slumping in disappointment then my friend Mint tried to comfort me

"It's okay, there has to be a reason why you can't summon your alter ego,"

"Yeah, you're right," I said then everyone started screaming and running away and when I looked up I saw a red and orange firey oni, as my friends ran away the oni walked up to me so I did the only thing I could think of, "Tineki Sumi Noshe Iku Tamni Olevadi Sufih Talri Noki Sadi!"I shouted as a bright light surrounded me making the oni cover his eyes then I saw a green haired elf eared boy standing in front of m and I saw the mark of an alter ego on his back "I summoned my alter ego?" I asked wide eyed

"Yep now it's time for me to destroy this baka oni," my alter ego said pulling out two fork shaped daggers then he teleported in front of the oni and sliced through the oni making it disappear.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kish," my alter ego said looking at me with his yellow golden eyes

"And I'm Ichigo Momomiya, I have to tell oniisama that I finally summoned my alter ego!" I said as he helped me stand up and then I grabbed his hand and ran out of the cafe'teria to look for Masaya.

"Masaya wait up!" I yelled when I saw Masaya

"Ichigo how many times have I told you? Don't disturb for any reason unless you summoned your alter ego," Masaya not even looking at me or Kish who were behind him

"But oniisama, I did summon my alter ego, see?" I said as Masaya turned around and had a surprised look on his face when he saw Kish

"How were you able to summon him?" Masaya asked as I shrugged

"I don't know, an oni attacked and I just said the words-"

"Correctly, you kept telling her to say Cufih when it was Sufih," Kish said inturptting me making Masaya have a blank look

"Well you know it's been around seven years since I summoned Zakuro," Masaya said as a purple haired vilolet eyed girl with a bikini top that showed her alter ego mark on her mark came up next to Masaya

"Hey Kish, 'bout time you came out," Zakuro said while crossing her arms

"How can different alter egos know each other before they're free?" I asked very confused

"Alter egos are able to communicate to different alter egos telepathically," Kish explained so I nodded in understanding.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chapter review please. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt.3-War

"Mom I'm home!" I shouted when I entered my house with Kish following me

"Quiet down Ichigo, the news are saying something very important," Keiichiro, my cousin said turning up the volume of the TV

"The onis are coming back which means war, but with little knowing jenjuki just how are we to defeat the onis?" the newsman said with a look of worry on his face

"Oh no...but then every human will be lost," I said under my breath as an image came into my head of onis killing every human that was in their way

"Don't worry...we'll try to save them...is your alter ego?" Keiichiro asked seeing Kish for the first time

"Yep, Keiichiro this is Kish, I summoned him at lunch when a fire oni attacked," I said as a look of worry came over Keiichiro's usually calm face

"But I kicked his butt before he could harm anyone," Kish said making Keiichiro breathe in relief

"So where's Pudding?" I asked as Keiichiro's little blond hyper alter ego walked up to us

"Konnichiwa Ichigo, Kish, yay you're finally free now we can play games and let me call you oniisama like you promised, na no da!" Pudding said dragging Kish to the game room

"Good luck Kish!" I yelled

"Help!"

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chapter review please. Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt.4-Danger in School

"Ichigo please teach us how to summon our alter egos," kids asked me when I arrived at the school gate the next day

"Uh...I'll have an assembly later on," I said but everyone still begged me "Kish help me out," I said seeing that the mob seemed like they were going to trample us then Kish hugged me and teleported us away.

A few seconds later we appeared on the roof and I saw that the mob seemed to be looking for me "Arigato, I needed that," I said with a smile as I stared into his eyes, then a few seconds later I noticed what I was doing so I looked away "Come on, the bell's going to ring soon," I said walking to the stairs with Kish following me.

\\\\\\

"Ichigo I beg you please teach us jenjuki, we need our alter ego," Nikawi-sensi begged when we arrived in the classroom

"Uh...okay...I guess I could teach you guys," I said nervously as I stood in front of the class with everyone paying attention to me, "First you need to concentrate...remove all of the stress from your body, espically your mind," I said as everyone closed their eyes and took a deep breath then slowly letted it out "Now...repeat after me...Tineki Sumi Noshe Iku Tamni Olevadi Sufih Talri Noki," I said as everyone repeated the chant but before my class could say the last word an explosion came sending me flying away to the window but Kish caught me in his arms before I hitted the window. When the smoke cleared I saw an ice oni

"We won't lose again!" the oni said in a onic voice as it tried to freeze my classmates but Kish stopped it

"Did you guys forget that us alter egos are made from humans POWERFUL selves? Allow me to give you a reminder," Kish said summoning his daggers then he struck the oni in its heart and it disappeared.

After Kish destroyed the oni everyone restated the chant then a bright light surrounded the room and there was alter egos everywhere "Ichigo meet my alter ego, Pai," Lettuce said running up to me with a purpleish blueish haired elf eared boy\

"Ichigo, meet Ryou," Mint said showing me a blonde haired blue eyed boy

"Now we'll be able to win this war, awesome!" Kish said with a evil smile.

TBC

**A/N:Well there's the chapter review please. Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5-War Between Onis and Alter Egos

Three months later Kish and all of Japan's alter egos went to the battle field that the onis told us to meet them...I couldn't stay with Kish because he said that it was too dangerous for humans but I watched anyway "This is it, the battle with the onis, the battle that'll make our loved ones free and safe...and if any of us goes down then at least we tried...now when anyone sees an oni attack, no delays, no inturpptions, no nothing!" Kish yelled floating over all of the alter egos as everyone armed themselves and waited.

A couple of minutes later hundreds of thousands of onis appeared of all of the elements, water, earth, fire, lightning, ice, air, light, and darkness, so the alter egos charged to the onis and they all started fighting onis destroying alter egos and alter egos destroying onis.

I tracked every move that Kish made just to make sure that he was all right...but then a lightning oni struck down lightning on Kish "NO!" I yelled as I ran to Kish's dying body after the oni left

"Ichigo, I told you to stay with your family," Kish said surprised to see me as tears started to fall down my eyes in a river

"I don't want to lose you...because deep down I've always loved you," I said holding back sobs then I cried over his chest

"Ichigo...I've always loved you too," Kish said then he gave me my first kiss.

But a couple of minutes later Kish fell back dead which made me cry even more thinking that he was gone forever but then a light shone around him when my tears fell and a few seconds later Kish's eyelids opened!

"Kish, you're alive!" I said with a smile as I hugged Kish

"Thanks to you, if it wasn't for your love I would've never been alive arigato Ichigo," Kish said hugging me back then we walked over to the alter egos who won the war.

TBC

**A/N: And like KishIchigo Forever requested I changed the ending hope you like, review please. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt.6-Aftermath

So me and Kish became boyfriend and girlfriend and all of my friends thought that we made a cute couple and when we were old enough we married each other and had three sets of twins all identical and we all lived happily ever after.

THE END

**A/N:Well there's the ending but if your friends think that you and someone else make a cute couple then don't listen to them! Why? Because my sister and my friend, Ashley keep saying that I like Ashley's brother Wesley but the truth is I HATE HIM SO MUCH! Because he's a pig, he's messy, he's shorter than me by an inch, he always has to win, he's a computer nerd, and he's ugly! Enough of my rambling, review please. Adios!**


End file.
